Sinais
by Virgo no Aries
Summary: Yaoi. Porque somente aqueles que sabem decifrar os sinais podem descobrir o real significado da palavra: Amor. Fic-presente para Athenas de Aries em resposta ao amigo secreto promovido pelo site Saint Seiya Dreams.


_**Título:**__ Sinais _

_**Autora:**__ Virgo no Áries_

_**Resumo:**__ Porque somente aqueles que sabem decifrar os sinais podem descobrir o real significado da palavra: Amor._

_**Disclaimer: **__Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem mas a Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos._

_**-o-**_

_Fic-presente para __**Athenas de Áries **__em __resposta ao amigo secreto promovido pelo site Saint Seiya Dreams._

_**-o-**_

Olhos serenos voltaram-se para o céu límpido, admirando a paisagem do alto das montanhas que guardavam o Santuário. Um sorriso adornou os lábios do jovem rapaz. O mundo poderia ser considerado um lugar seguro para se viver, afinal. As guerras santas haviam acabado e a paz e harmonia reinavam soberanas... Ou quase isso. Bastava que algum Deus louco e megalomaníaco da estirpe de Poseidon ou Hades aparecesse, querendo dominar a Terra para que tudo virasse o caos completo se transformando num verdadeiro 'Athena nos acuda'. E, então, os cavaleiros de ouro, bravos guerreiros da Deusa da Justiça, estariam a postos, prontos para mais uma batalha!

Diante dessa aparente calmaria parecia que a época de sofrimento e lutas que travaram tão arduamente até bem pouco tempo trás, não tinha sequer ocorrido. Era com um sentimento de alívio e dever cumprido que os guardiões de Athena poderiam, enfim, descansar e aproveitar um pouco da vida como 'meros mortais'... Embora permanecessem vigilantes quanto a qualquer ameaça que pairesse sobre a humanidade.

Passou as mãos pelos fios longos apreciando a brisa acariciar-lhe a nuca. Decerto ainda não era muito tarde para conversar com o amigo... Sabia que ele tinha hábitos um tanto quanto rígidos e mesmo que relutasse em admitir, intimamente não tinha dúvidas de que sua presença seria mais do que bem-vinda. Aproveitaria que o seu turno de vigília tinha acabado e lhe faria uma visita já que após o término da luta que travaram contra Hades, o imperador do submundo, os dourados passaram a se revesar nessa tarefa.

Adentrou o seu próprio templo e colocou uma manta envolta do pescoço pouco antes de sair ao encontro do amigo. Subiu as longas escadarias devagar. Não porque não pudesse ir mais rápido... Apenas não tinha pressa de chegar ao seu destino. Sem contar que isso lhe dava certo tempo para pensar.

Não fora fácil se tornar um cavaleiro de ouro. As crianças que chegavam ao Santuário eram submetidas a treinamentos sobrehumanos. Somente aqueles dotados com as melhores habilidades tinham a honra de se tornarem guerreiros de Athena. Lembrava-se com certa melancolia de sua infância. Era um garoto franzino de olhos grandes e vivazes... Seu cabelo era tão longo que fora alvo de comentários pouco agradáveis por parte dos demais aspirantes a cavaleiros. A alvura excessiva e seus traços faciais considerados delicados demais para um menino renderam-lhe o apelido de 'boneca de porcelana'. Torceu o nariz com desgosto. Como se não bastasse sua aparência, o fato de ser estrangeiro acrescentara um ingrediente a mais ao tempero de hostilidade imposto a sua pessoa com relação aos nativos do lugar. Na verdade o que mais lhe incomodava não era ter sido motivo de piada, nem zombarem de sua aparência mas não conseguir se comunicar verbalmente com os outros, mesmo que fosse para revidar às agressões, algumas vezes físicas, que sofria. O aprendizado da língua grega fora um pouco difícil e o único que falava consigo, até então, era seu mestre. Suspirou perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Às vezes tudo o que queria era não ter se sentido tão diferente das outras crianças.

Sabia desde pequeno que teria uma posição de destaque no Santuário. Pelo menos era o que todo mestre ansiava para seu pupilo e não era do seu feitio desistir de atingir seus objetivos. Percebera em pouco tempo que não era o único com ambição o suficiente para conseguir o que queria. Os concorrentes eram muitos e dentre eles se destacava um miúdo além de si. Pelas suas feições percebiasse que também era estrangeiro e sempre era visto sozinho o que não aparentava incomodá-lo. Pelo contrário, parecia que procurava a solidão como refúgio. Por alguma razão todos que estavam ao seu redor não eram importantes o suficiente para atrair sua atenção.

Por algum motivo aquele garoto ascendera em si uma curiosidade incomum... Talvez porque de certa forma se identificasse com ele. As semelhanças que compartilhavam fizeram que se tornassem amigos. Uma amizade um tanto estranha é verdade. Não conversavam muito mas apreciavam a companhia um do outro. Assim como não foi surpresa para nenhum dois terem alcançado o posto mais alto como guerreiros. Era com orgulho que podiam dizer que, atualmente, faziam parte da elite dourada!

Entrou no templo e elevou seu cosmo anunciando sua presença ao guardião e amigo daquela casa zodiacal. Ainda com passos vagarosos se dirigiu a uma pequena saleta e sentou-se numa das almofadas que jogara displicentemente no chão. Retirou o manto que o envolvia o colocando ao seu lado. Fechou os olhos ao sentir um aroma familiar e sorriu em apreciação. Não demorou muito para que uma figura alta e esguia adentrasse o recinto. Os movimentos fluidos davam certa leveza ao rapaz de cabelos claros que seguravam nas mãos uma bandeja de prata, a qual foi pousada cuidadosamente sobre a mesinha de centro.

- Terminou o seu turno de vigília? – a pergunta era corriqueiramente feita antes de se servirem. Entretanto, não se importava. Gostava de ouvi-la pelos lábios dele... A voz aveludada e firme o fazia se sentir estranhamente acolhido... Em casa.

- Sim e vim direto para cá. – respondeu prontamente fixando os olhos no amigo, achando que ele fosse recriminá-lo por estar sentado no chão em cima de uma de suas almofadas.

Um sorriso enigmático aflorou espontaneamente nos lábios finos e rapidamente sumiu.

- Espero que goste... Não é nada elaborado como pode ver. – se justificou e imitando o companheiro de armas sentou-se no chão, para a surpresa do outro.

-Se eu estiver incomodando...

-Não incomoda. – afirmou decidido. Colocou o líquido fumegante numa das xícaras, entregando ao amigo. – Prove e diga se está bom?

Estendeu o braço e segurou a xícara fazendo com que seus dedos roçassem com os do amigo. Um momento de apreensão e dúvida invadiu seu ser. Os olhos instintivamente tentaram captar algum sinal no rosto dele... Embora não soubesse exatamente o quê. A expressão facial que ele mantinha era a mesma de sempre: Ilegível.

Assoprou o líquido antes de degustá-lo. Um sabor adocicado e cálido tocou-lhe a língua dando-lhe algum conforto.

- Está... – hesitou – Muito bom. – finalizou sem erguer os olhos.

- Isso significa que o sabor está ao seu agrado?

O tom de voz utilizado diferente do habitual denotava mais coisas do que aparentava.

- O que...– franziu o cenho desconfiado.

- A escolha desse sabor foi proposital...- uma mão se sobrepôs a sua apertando-a suavemente. – Você está muito tenso, meu amigo.

Retirou a própria mão de forma abrupta como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico e se levantou, tentando acalmar as batidas do coração. Estava tão absorvido com os inúmeros questionamentos que passavam em sua mente que sequer notou a aproximação do outro. Um toque em seu ombro o fez se sobressaltar e o barulho de algo se quebrando rompeu o silêncio que reinava no recinto.

- Me desculpe, Shaka... Eu não... – olhava preocupado para o loiro. Segurava o amigo pelo braço, assustado com a quantidade de sangue que vertia da mão pálida.

- Está tudo bem, Mu. É apenas um corte...- o virginiano abriu os olhos pela primeira vez revelando tranquilidade nas íris azuis. – Você não fez de propósito. – assegurou positivamente fazendo o ferimento cicatrizar quase que instantaneamente com o seu próprio cosmo.

- Por Athena! Eu quebrei a xícara que estava em sua mão! Eu não controlei o meu cosmo... Eu - fechou as mãos em punho ao lado do corpo em frustração. Porque era tão difícil dizer o que sentia?! – Desculpe pelo transtorno... Creio que seja melhor ir embora.

Antes que se movesse o ariano sentiu uma mão suave tocar-lhe a face e quando deu por si estava sendo beijado... Piscou os olhos meio aparvalhado. Um calor tomou conta de seu rosto dando-lhe a certeza que devia estar absurdamente corado. Pelos deuses, ele não era uma colegial para ficar desse jeito! O que Mu de Áries fez diante dessa situação? Aproveitou a oportunidade, é claro! Vai que ele estava sonhando acordado? E como se tivessem ganhado vida própria suas mãos enlaçaram a cintura delgada do virginiano. Os corpos se aproximaram procurando contato e o beijo se aprofundou. Pequenos gemidos deliciados podiam ser ouvidos. O sabor de camomila e cereja acrescentava um toque especial a química entre os dois homens banhados pelo luar das estrelas que os iluminava pela janela.

Shaka acariciou as melenas lilases com os dedos com uma leveza impressionante e passou a distribuir beijos carinhosos pela mandíbula do ariano até mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha deste de forma provocante. Um suspirou deliciado deixou os lábios de Mu e ele retribuiu segurando o rosto de Shaka com as duas mãos. Admirou o rosto do amigo memorizando os traços belos e masculinos. Aproximou a face do virginiano e deu um selinho no loiro com uma ternura ímpar. Mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior antes de dar uma última lambida na boca apetitosa. As respirações se confundiam e os corações palpitavam com a descoberta de algo novo para os amigos de longa data.

- Hummm.. Er... Uau! - Shaka fitou os olhos cor de oliva sem saber como se expressar.

A risada baixa e sincera de Mu preencheu o recinto.

- Devo entender que gostaste do beijo? – inquiriu divertido.

- Oh... Sim. – o loiro desviou o olhar com um sorriso satisfeito. Quem diria que Mu pudesse ser tão passional e romântico ao mesmo tempo?

- Shaka, eu... – dois dedos silenciaram o tibetano.

- Não precisa dizer. – o indiano pousou a mão sobre o peito do ariano e um ínfimo – O que você sente... – o coração do jovem guardião da primeira casa zodiacal estava acelerado como o galopar selvagem dos cavalos indomáveis. Shaka entrelaçou os dedos da outra a mão com os de Mu e o convidou a imitar o gesto que fazia. Um olhar de compreensão mútua foi compartilhado entre os dois. – É recíproco.

Apoiaram as testas um no outro. O silêncio como única testemunha diante da singela descoberta.

- Eu sempre quis partilhar um futuro com você. – o tibetano confessou finalmente. Entretanto, ele se espantou ao ver os olhos azuis espelharem uma dor incontida.

- Não precisamos de um futuro. – o loiro disse num sussurro.

Mu afastou uma melena loira do rosto esbelto. Não se sentia ofendido com a observação feita pelo indiano. As posições que ocupavam como cavaleiros, como eternos guardiões da humanidade lhes reservavam um futuro incerto. Não sabiam o que o amanhã lhes reservava mas isso não os impediria de viver intensamente o presente... Juntos.

- Tem razão... – os olhos azuis procuraram os verdes com um brilho de curiosidade. – Você está comigo agora... Isso me basta.

Shaka se jogou literalmente nos braços de Mu e o beijou apaixonadamente. Quem diria que o indiano poderia ser espantosamente espontâneo? O ariano, pego se surpresa com o gesto inesperado, acabou se desequilibrando e escorregou no líquido que jazia no piso, levando ambos a caírem um por cima do outro.

O virginiano fechou os olhos pronto para receber o impacto da queda mas o seu corpo foi amortecido por algo macio e braços fortes o envolveram de forma protetora.

- Ai meu Buddha.. –o loiro disse meio atordoado ao se dar conta do que acontecera e passou a tocar o tibetano, preocupado que ele tivesse se ferido. Shaka sequer se apercebeu que a posição em que estavam, despertara uma reação inesperada de certa parte do corpo de Mu.

-Er... S-Shaka.. – não é que o ariano não estivesse gostando de toda essa atenção... Mas... Um gemido abafado. – Ahmhn..

- O que... Você está ferido?! Onde é ? Diga... Bateu a cabeça, não foi? – Shaka se inclinou ligeiramente fazendo com que a pélvis de ambos friccionasse por entre o tecido de roupa que usavam. Ele se sentia tão culpado pelo tombo que tiveram.

O tibetano estreitou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior. Por Athena essa sensação era tão... Maravilhosamente boa! – S-Sha... –murmurou baixinho. Temia que se indiano continuasse a se mexer daquela forma.... Ohhhhhh... Não....Sim! Ele ia perceber a ereção em suas calças. Segurou o indiano pelos braços e levantou-se ligeiramente, insinando sua pélvis contra as nádegas do loiro, dando-lhe a exata noção do que estava fazendo inconscientemente consigo. – Pare de se mexer! – demandou num tom estrangulado, quase desesperado próximo aos lábios tentadores. A respiração falha e irregular denunciava o esforço para não fazer nada... precipitado ou que pudesse se arrepender mais tarde. O rosto afogueado mostrava seu embaraçamento, entretanto não se deixou intimidar, sussurrando no ouvido do parceiro. – Ou não vou conseguir me controlar. – disse beijando o pescoço alvo, para logo em seguida deixar a língua passear pelo local tentativamente. As mãos desceram possessivamente até os quadris de Shaka, apertando suavemente e mostrando sua necessidade de tocá-lo de forma mais... Íntima.

Shaka arregalou os olhos com o que ouvira e..... Huummmm... E... S-Sentia.... Ahhh... Por Buddha! Podia sentir o desejo de Mu literalmente embaixo de si!O virginiano não se conteve e estremeceu... De prazer. Os braços do indiano envolveram os ombros do ariano aproximando seus corpos e, então, em um tom quase inaudível o loiro sussurrou ao tibetano:

- Mu... –ajeitou-se no colo do ariano, provocando um gemido profundo no homem abaixo de si. Um arrepio de excitação percorreu a espinha do loiro. Tão bom... Não! Ele não podia se distrair agora... Ele precisava perguntar! – Você... – hesitou por um momento e conclui – Quer transar comigo?

O mundo de repente parou quando Mu ouviu a pergunta do loiro. Não havia qualquer tipo de crítica no tom de voz utilizado pelo indiano e, embora estivesse apreensivo, não poderia mentir, dizendo que não queria quando o seu corpo o traia descaradamente. Meneou levemente com a cabeça em concordância não tendo coragem de pronunciar nenhuma palavra. Provavelmente, a esta altura deveria estar mais vermelho do que um tomate!

Shaka sorriu travesso e remexeu os quadris sugestivamente. – Então... Siga suas emoções. –disse com a voz arrastada.

Mu não resistiu à provocação e inverteu as posições em que estavam, ficando entre as pernas do virginiano. Piscou os olhos observando hipnotizado as melenas loiras ao redor de Shaka como um manto de ouro. Apoiou a mão direita ao lado da cabeça do amante e, fixando seriamente o olhar no indiano, deslizou a outra pela coxa esquerda até os quadris deste, levantando o sári branco.

O virginiano prendeu a respiração em expectativa. O olhar febril encarando o do amante. Num movimento fluido, o ariano desceu a mão acariciando a parte interna da coxa do loiro com as pontas dos dedos. A pele cremosa se arrepiou diante de seu toque e um gemido de apreciação foi ouvido quando o tibetano optou por se aventurar um pouco mais na descoberta por outros lugares sensíveis do corpo do indiano. Separou gentilmente os joelhos do amante e abaixou-se, distribuindo beijinhos entre as coxas do loiro. Parou as carícias, fixando os olhos na protuberância escondida pela peça íntima e sorriu de canto. Oras... Parecia que Mu não era o único que estava perdendo o controle.

Shaka pousou os cotovelos no chão levantando o corpo ligeiramente para cima quando o parceiro parou de fazer as carícias. - Mu o que... Ahhhhh!!! – colocou a mão na boca tentando abafar o grito de surpresa que dera. O rosto em fogo com a ousadia do tibetano. O ariano beijou a ereção que despontava debaixo da peça íntima antes dar uma lambida no local, antecipando em pensamento o que fariam. Oh, sim... Mu iria seguir suas emoções. E Shaka tomaria conhecimento de cada uma delas.

O indiano estendeu o braço e puxou os cabelos lavanda para trás quando o ariano resolveu morder delicadamente seu membro, jogando para o espaço qualquer tipo de razão que ainda tivesse. Antes que protestasse sua boca foi tomada com ardor e um beijo molhado e passional foi trocado.

-P-provocador. – Shaka trouxe o rosto do amado para perto do seu o acusando explicitamente. Respirava profundamente tentando se acalmar.... Ou o que planejavam fazer terminaria antes mesmo de começar.

Mu sorriu vitorioso com o novo poder que possuía. Shaka engoliu em seco e fez uma anotação mental: Nunca testar os limites do ariano. O tibetano deu um selinho no queixo afilado do amante e respondeu: - Não tanto quanto você, amor. – o virginiano roçou os lábios nos de Mu docemente, tentando expressar por meio desse gesto o quanto ele também era importante para si.

As carícias recomeçaram e logo mãos afoitas puxavam as roupas, ansiando tocar a pele um do outro. O guardião da primeira casa estava mais do que feliz em saber que era correspondido porém não achava que o chão da sala fosse o lugar apropriado para ele e Shaka terem sua primeira vez. Aproximou os lábios do ouvido do loiro e perguntou objetivamente, - Quarto? – beijou aquela região atrás da orelha e apertou as nádegas firmes do loiro. Se continuassem assim fariam ali mesmo!

Shaka fechou os olhos e suspirou baixinho, arranhando levemente a nuca do ariano com as unhas. – Primeiro andar... Segunda porta à esquerda.

Levantaram-se e seguiram pelo corredor e as escadas aos beijos e abraços, sorrindo como dois adolescentes bobos e apaixonados. Antes que entrassem no quarto, Mu imprensou Shaka de encontro a porta o beijando avidamente. Segurou os pulsos do loiro na altura do seu rosto. Sabia que o virginiano poderia se soltar facilmente, contudo ele apenas parecia aguardar o próximo passo que daria. Deixou que o indiano sentisse seu corpo junto ao dele. A necessidade de ambos roçando suavemente. Os lábios mais uma vez se encontraram compartilhando dessa vez um beijo lento, quase preguiçoso mas não menos saboroso.

- Por favor... – Shaka pediu.. E pedir não era algo que estivesse acostumado a fazer. Oras, que se dane! Ele também não era de ferro!

- Por favor o quê? – Mu sorriu deliciado com a nova faceta que Shaka lhe mostrava... Tentadoramente adorável!

- Preciso de você... – mordeu o lábio inferior do ariano tentativamente ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão desceu e esbarrara sem querer (ou queria?) na ereção de Mu. – Agora! –demandou meio autoritário. Foi só o que o tibetano precisava para abrir porta do quarto com uma rapidez impressionante, quase na velocidade da luz e fazer Shaka gargalhar com a reação do amante.

O virginiano empurrou o ariano na cama e subiu em seguida, sentando-se no seu colo. Retirou o sári, expondo a sua nudez completamente para o homem abaixo de si. Olhos verdes acariciaram em apreciação o corpo de Shaka. O ariano lambeu os lábios inconscientemente ao notar a ereção desperta do indiano, fazendo com que este corasse com o gesto.

- Não vai tirar a roupa? – Shaka perguntou apressadamente tentando não demonstrar seu nervosismo.

Os olhos dos dois se encontraram. Mu pegou a mão do indiano e beijou-a, fazendo com que Shaka franzisse o cenho intrigado. O ariano pousou a mão do virginiano na sua roupa e sorriu compreensivo para ele.

- Não quer tirar pra mim? – Shaka arregalou os olhos e sorriu timidamente, entendendo o recado implícito que Mu lhe dava. Ele confiava no ariano e sabia que ele não o machucaria. Pelo menos não propositalmente. Retirou-lhe as vestimentas e voltaram a se beijar. Rolaram sobre a cama apreciando o contato dos corpos nus e do calor que transmitiam um ao outro. Gemidos prazerosos eram emitidos demonstrando a satisfação de ambos com carinhos feitos.

- Huummm.. Mu.. E-espere. – Shaka piscou os olhos lembrando-se subitamente de algo.

- O que?... – perguntou sem parar com as carícias.

- Você.... – gemeu baixinho. – Tem camisinha?

Mu enrijeceu. Não... como ele pudera esquecer esse detalhe?! Quer dizer.. Ele não tinha ido ao templo de Shaka com esse objetivo embora tivesse sonhado com esse momento diversas vezes... Onde ele ia achar uma camisinha àquela hora da noite?! Poderia ir ao templo do Milo.. Ele sempre tinha um estoque guardado.. Ohhh... Sentia a sua ereção pulsar dolorida. Porque isso estava acontecendo?!

- Não que seja um problema... – Shaka disse, sentando-se ereto sobre os joelhos e ajeitando um fio loiro atrás da orelha com o rosto um tanto vermelho. A sua própria ereção pedindo por atenção entre suas pernas. – Eu sou virgem. – desviou o olhar sem conseguir encarar o ariano. – E você?

Mu olhou um tanto abobalhado pro indiano. Quer dizer que ele seria o primeiro de Shaka?

- Olha.. Eu vou entender se quiser parar agora.. – estava começando a se sentir desconfortável com o silêncio do tibetano e fez menção de sair da cama.

Mu pegou o braço de Shaka e o puxou bruscamente o fazendo deitar-se na cama abaixo de si. Não, não ia permitir que ele o deixasse na cama... Ainda mais naquele estado! Definitivamente não. – Desculpe.- sorriu meio sem-graça. - Eu acho que não esperava por essa declaração. – Shaka desviou os olhos incomodado. – Sinto-me honrado por ter sido escolhido por você. – sussurrou baixinho, beijando o canto da boca do virginiano. Desanuviando a expressão preocupada deste. – Eu não sou mais virgem mas sempre me preveni nas relações que tive. – afirmou demonstrando segurança ao parceiro.

- Com quem...

- Shion. – respondeu prontamente.

Um de entendimento perpassou os olhos azuis. Era muito comum que os mestres iniciassem seus pupilos na vida sexual no Santuário. - Oh... Importa-se... Se eu perguntar... Ahmm... Como foi? – Shaka perguntou curioso se sentindo estranhamente enciumado em relação a Mu.

- Bom, eu acho. – riu de leve não acreditando no rumo da conversa que estava tendo. - Ele foi... Gentil. – viu um vinco se formar na testa do indiano que lhe olhava chateado. – Mas tenho certeza... – friccionou suas ereções com o movimento dos quadris, instigando Shaka a lhe envolver a cintura com as pernas em busca de mais contato. – Que será muito melhor com você. Porque eu também escolhi te amar. – disse ternamente, roçando os lábios nos do virginiano.

Shaka envolveu o pescoço de Mu e o beijou. Mãos percorriam os corpos procurando áreas sensíveis e prazerosas. Pelo toque, aos poucos, conheciam os desejos secretos de cada um. Pelo cheiro inebriavam-se em êxtase. Pelo olhar diziam o que as palavras limitadas em seu significado jamais poderiam decifrar em seus corações. Em dado momento deixaram que suas ações ditassem o ritmo proporcionando a satisfação ansiada por ambos. Teria sido perfeito... Se após o ato sexual eles não estivessem tão assustadoramente silenciosos como se fossem dois desconhecidos.

- Er... Mu? – ei, alguém tinha que tomar a iniciativa aqui!

- ... – repentindo caro(a) leitor(a): assustadoramente silencioso.

- Foi tão ruim assim? – Shaka perguntou seriamente aflito. Afinal, ele não tinha experiência nenhuma. Era mais do que natural que tivesse ficado um tanto nervoso... Oras, era sua primeira vez! Tudo bem.. Na hora da penetração tinha sido pouco doloroso mas eles puderam desfrutar do momento... Não desfrutaram?

-...

O indiano retirou o lençol egípcio ricamente trabalhado com fios de ouro do seu corpo e se colocou à frente do ariano. Pousou decidido as mãos nos ombros de Mu e apertou-os ligeiramente, olhando finalmente para os olhos verdes. – Por Buddha! Diga alguma coisa! – agora ele estava ficando MUITO preocupado com o mudismo do rapaz de cabelos lavanda.

Mu piscou os olhos duas vezes para ter certeza de que o que fizeram não fora um sonho. – Uau! – disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça e sorriu divertido diante da cara assustada do virginiano.

Shaka ao perceber o que ele dissera a mesma coisa quando se beijaram da primeira vez pegou o travesseiro e o jogou na cara dele. – Ora seu.. Como ousa?! Você... - o loiro foi derrubado no colchão macio mas isso não o impediu de dar uns tapas nos braços de Mu, indignado com a brincadeira que ele fizera consigo. O virginiano realmente pensara o pior! Porém, as reclamações cessaram no momento em que o ariano reinvindicou seus lábios dando-lhe a certeza que gostara tanto quanto Shaka da experiência que tiveram. Na verdade... Mu aproveitou a distração do indiano e o penetrou, sufocando um gemido de dor, surpresa e prazer do parceiro, provando que estava mais do que disposto para outra rodada de prazer.

- Cansado? – fez um movimento lânguido e o loiro gemeu, arranhando suas costas.

O virginiano encarou os olhos verdes e, simplesmente, sorriu. Como num reflexo feito por um espelho o ariano imitou o gesto do amante. Como é que eles nunca notaram os sinais? Mas agora eles já os conheciam. Porque somente aqueles que sabem decifrar os sinais podem descobrir o real significado da palavra: Amor.

_**N/A:**_

_Espero que goste do presente Tia A.A. Não acho que esteja a sua altura mas é de coração. ^^_

_Eu sei... Eu sei que estou devendo as atualizações das minhas fics, pessoal. (envergonhada) Mas eu peço que tenham paciência... Só Buddha sabe como eu consegui fazer essa fic pro amigo secreto. Esse semestre estarei fazendo minha monografia então meu tempo será bastante reduzido... Na verdade ainda no período das férias estava adiantando parte dela. Sem contar que tenho outros projetos pessoais a realizar este ano...Então... Acho que deu pra entender, né? '^^_

_Antes que me esqueça... (cora profundamente)O que acharam do lemon? É a primeira vez que escrevo um, sabe? Se não estiver bom.. Nunca mais escrevo lemon. u.ú_

_Shaka e Mu em meio aos lençóis: - O QUÊ?!!_

_Shaka (perguntando preocupado): - Você não pode estar falando sério?_

_Mu (responde enfático): - É lógico que ela está brincando... (ri nervoso) - Ela não nos deixaria em jejum... Sem fazer... (olha pra Virgo que está lixando as unhas como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo ) - Deixaria?_

_Virgo ( vai até a porta do quarto e olha pro casal atrás de si )– Nunca se sabe quando vai ser a próxima vez....( sorri enigmática ) – Aproveitem... Enquanto podem._

_Na escuridão do quarto somente o som do ar-condicionado podia ser ouvido após a saída da autora._

_Shaka (em estado de choque): - O que vamos fazer?! Ela vai.. Vai.... (Um dá um beijo de tirar o fôlego no virginiano) – Mu? (diz atônito) – O que... (respira fundo) - Está fazendo?_

_Mu: - Aproveitando... Enquanto posso? (se entrega a paixão que sente pelo loiro, levando-os ao seu paraíso particular)_

_Virgo (espiando pela fresta da porta e com um sorriso bobo nos lábios): =3~_

_Leitores (espiando por trás do ombro da Virgo): *¬*_

_Virgo (fecha a porta dando mais privacidade aos anjos): - É isso... Por enquanto. ^-~ Até a próxima, pessoal! ^-^v_

_Kissus,_

_Virgo no Áries_


End file.
